


we'll be okay

by scoopsahcy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoopsahcy/pseuds/scoopsahcy
Summary: you tell derek you're pregnant
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Derek Hale/Reader, Derek Hale/You
Kudos: 8





	we'll be okay

You opened the door to Derek’s loft, looking around for him but spotting nothing. You were frantic, sweaty, and your heart was pounding out of your chest.

You didn’t bother closing the door behind you, instead walking inside and hearing his security alarm blaring. When you looked over at the flashing red light, he stood there and turned it off.

You let out a deep breath.

“I called you like a million times,” you said.

“I know.”

“You couldn’t have answered?”

“If it’s that urgent I figured you’d come talk to me.”

“You’re a real ass, you know that?”

He smirked. “I know.” You sighed, walking over to his bed and sitting on the end. “What’s up?”

“I don’t even know if I want to tell you at this point.”

He walked over and squatted in front of you. “I’m sorry I ignored your calls. But based off how hard your heart is beating, this seems like something you should tell me in person.”

You nodded. “It is.”

“Then what is it?” You didn’t answer, so he reached over and grabbed your hands. “Tell me.”

You let a tear fall and hit the top of his hand.

“I’m pregnant.”

You could see him immediately become anxious but the soft, sympathetic look on his face remained. He broke the eye contact, stood up, and took a deep breath.

“I don’t know how this happened.”

“I don’t either.”

He paced for a few seconds before returning to his squatting positions in front of you.

“Listen, I’ll be there no matter what you decide to do. If you don’t want to go through with the pregnancy, if you do, either way, I’ll support you.”

You smiled at his support, cupping his face and pulling him in for a kiss.

“I do. I-I want to go through with it.”

“Are you ready for this?”

You nodded. “I didn’t think so at first, but thinking about it on the way here... Imagining you holding our child, us being parents... I changed my mind. I want to do this.”

He nodded. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

He kissed you again before sitting next to you and pulling you in, letting you rest your head on his shoulder.

“I love you,” you whispered.

He looked at you. “I love you, too.”

“Will she be a werewolf?”

He sighed. “I don’t know. I’ve never dealt with something like this.”

“We’ll figure it out.”

“There’s only one way to know for sure.”

“What’s that?”

“Well, I may not know much about it, but what I do know is that, if it’s a werewolf, the pregnancy will only last three months. So, if in three months, you don’t look nine months pregnant, it’ll be human.”

“Jesus.”

“Either way, we’ll be okay. I promise.”

“Will it kill me?” you whispered.

He paused for a moment. “I hope not.”

“Only time will tell, right?”

He nodded and you saw a tear fall onto his leg. You sat up and turned to face him.

“Derek Hale, are you crying?” You’d never seen him cry, so it came as a bit of a shock to you. He wiped his cheeks before you turned his face towards you. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.”

“I know.” He reached up to the hand on his cheek, gently holding it. He leaned over and kissed you again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
